My Destiny
by xxJoie-Cheeryxx
Summary: Haley James had always had her future planned out for her by her parents, but when two brothers come to Tree Hill and become friends with her, Brooke, Peyton and her twin brother Jake, they will change the course of her life. They will change her destiny


My Destiny

Haley POV

Ever since I was in the fourth grade I have had a plan of what I am going to do with my life. I was going to go through school doing as best I can, graduate with a 4.0 GPA, go to Harvard to study law, marry a respectable man from a good family, become a lawyer and settle down for good. Although this plan seems like the perfect life, it is not what I want. Yes this plan is the work of my parents Jimmy and Lydia James not me Haley Marie James. I have always wanted to go to Duke or UNC to study music and become a singer/songwriter. Unfortunately, I knew this would never become a reality because Jimmy and Lydia James couldn't not have anything less than perfection for their two children, me and my twin brother Jake. My parents have a similar plan for him, except he will become a doctor but like me he has other dreams; basketball. Our parents expect the world from us and we never disobeyed them, until now.

General POV

Haley James stood by her locker in Tree Hill High School with her two best friends Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. They were waiting for Jake James or J.J. as they called him, because as usual he was late. Haley and Jake had met Brooke and Peyton on the first day of kindergarten and they had all been inseparable since. Eventually Jake ran up beside them and greeted him sister and friend before kissing Peyton and they only broke apart when Brooke yelled, "Get a room!" Peyton and Jake had been dating for 2 years and were Tree Hill High's power couple whereas Haley and Brooke liked to play the field. The four were the most popular kids at THH and they loved the attention.

"Hey guys, did you hear the gossip? There are two new guys in our grade starting today. Their mom and dad used to go here but I forget their name, it's like Scout or Scoot or something but anyway I heard that they are totally hot!" said Brooke giddily

"Brooke, are guys all you ever think about?" Asked Haley "Hell yeah!" Brooke yelled, over the sound of the ringing bell. "Come on lets go" said Haley as she dragged Brooke off to class.

The four friends went through the day without seeing these so-called hot new guys, "This SUCKS! I wanted to see these hotties! I need a new man!" pouted Brooke as they were stretching at cheerleading practice. Haley and Brooke were captains of the Ravens Cheerleading Squad, but Haley was only on the team because her parents thought it would look good on a college application, which would add to their plan for her.

"Well Brooke it looks like your wish is about to come true" smirked Haley. Two tall guys just walked into the gym and they were both very hot.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Scott Boys. Nathan, Lucas how are you? How are your parents?" Said Whitey as he ushered the boys over to the team. "There great, my dad says he wants to come and see his old coach soon" laughed Lucas (A/N: Dan is nice Dan in this.) Whitey turned back to the team and started yelling, "James, Smith and Thomson you'll go with the Scotts on one team. Murray, Green, West, Burton and Cooper you are on the other team. Alright boys lets see if you are as good as your father."

Nathan and Lucas smirked at each other, determined to show that they were way better than Dan. Jake was interested in playing with them because he knew their father was Dan Scott, a local basketball legend and as captain of the team he knew they would need good players to win state.

The girls stopped and watched the game to see if the Scott boys were good and they were right. The two of them dominated the court; with Jake's help of course because they couldn't have him being outshined, it just wouldn't be right. Eventually Whitey stopped the game and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Okay boys you've proved you are worthy of become a Raven, your on the team." Stated Whitey as the handed them their jerseys. "I even gave you your lucky numbers" he laughed. This was true Nathan was #23 and Lucas was #3.

As the boys went to get changed they caught sight of the cheerleaders but especially two in particular. Brooke winked at the two and Lucas smiled back but Nathan and Haley just stared at each other. "She is beautiful" thought Nathan. He had never seen a girl like this an Haley was in an identical state of awe. Nathan had an amazing body and was really hot, but when she saw those piercing bright blue eyes she knew that there was something special about this boy and that he would change her senior year and possibly her life completely.

Spoilers 

Naley and Brucas Talk

Dates?

Someone gets jealous?


End file.
